


Unexpected Brothers

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Charlie, Autistic!Larry, Autistic!Megan, Canon Autistic Character, Comparison of nuerotypical life goals in relation to autistic character, Neurodiverse!Charlie, Neurodiverse!Larry, Neurodiverse!Megan, Parental Pressure to have children, Supportive Amita, Supportive Colby, Supportive Don, Supportive Larry, Supportive Marshall, Supportive Megan, actually autistic writer, autistic!Charlie, supportive david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: The CalSci team and FBI team end up at Alan’s for dinner. In the heat of an argument Charlie unwittingly calls them a family and becomes embarrassed. Conversation and feelings happen and its decided that they are all indeed one family.  Alan accepts his new sons and daughters. Warnings: Parent pressuring adult child to have children, discussion of neurotypical life goals in relation to an autistic character. Pairings: Charlie/team as family. Charlie/Amita relationship.  ADHD!Charlie. Autistic!Charlie. Neurodiverse!Charlie. Nuerodiverse!Larry. Autistic!Larry. Supportive!Larry. Actually Autistic Writer. FBI and CalSci team as a family. Autistic!Megan. Neurodiverse!Megan. Supportive!Colby. Supportive!Megan. Supportive!David. Supportive!Don.  Supportive!Amita. Supportive!Marshall.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes & Colby Granger, Charlie Eppes & David Sinclair, Charlie Eppes & Don Eppes, Charlie Eppes & Larry Fleinhardt, Charlie Eppes & Marshall Penfield, Charlie Eppes & Megan Reeves, Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs and its trademarks and other properties are not my property. I do not make and do not intend to profit from this work in any way. This work is a fan creation using these characters in a creative work intended as entertainment only.   
> I do not give permission for anyone to take this work and post it elsewhere, unless explicitly given permission from me. If linked, shared or given permission to repost in any amount of words, credit must be correctly given to me as the author of this work and the rightful owners of Numb3rs as the owners of source material.

**START**

Charlie was helping his father put the dirty plates in the dishwasher. The evening had been going well. He was glad that he had so many people that he felt comfortable around and that treated him with respect. That even joked and laughed with him. Like he really mattered.

_Of course fate would strike now and an argument would break out._

“All I’m saying is that it wouldn’t hurt if you at least considered children! I mean, with your brothers demanding and dangerous career, is it any wonder he can’t seem to hold onto a woman long enough? Besides it would be unfair for all the duties to fall to his potential wife. And what if he left his children fatherless?” Alan insisted.

Charlie sighed and tried not to snap back some probably rude response. “And _all I’m saying_ , is that its not _your_ decision! IF me and Amita feel ready, its a discussion WE need to discuss. I’m not making decisions _for_ her. She has her _own_ mind.” he replied with great frustration.

“ _So no grandkids?_ ” Alan replied with his only slightly inflected sarcasm.

Charlie tried to keep calm, he really did. “You want more family? _Grandkids?_ Maybe you should take a look around! Because thats as close to _grandkids_ as your going to get!” he snapped.

The heart broken look on his fathers face made him regret his words instantly. He tried to remind himself that his father really didn’t mean any harm. That his father was just concerned about when Charlie would reach the same goals as his peers, that Charlie was already way behind in that respect at least. Still he refused to be pressured into such an important decision. The effect of fatherhood on his work, motherhood on Amita’s work and just the whole change it would bring to every aspect of his life...it wasn’t something he could decide lightly. It wasn’t something he could decide for his girlfriend either.

“Still pestering Charlie about kids?” Don asked in a light tone that wasn’t joking around, surprising both of them. Amita followed behind him.

“I think what he said was sweet. We all heard.” Amita commented happily with a kind smile.

Everyone stared at her confused.

She smiled softly at them, and at once the tension evaporated. “Charlie basically called us a family. The CalSci geeks and the macho FBI boys. And of course the father that helped teach his sons how to be so kind in the first place” she explained.

Charlie felt his face heat in embarrassment, he had said that. Just because he hadn’t meant to, that didn’t make it untrue. He hadn’t meant to say it so plainly though. He had learned that lesson before, boys didn’t just say things like that. Not unless you wanted to lose friends and get beaten up.

Would he lose his friends now too? He had enjoyed being with people that valued his gifts and put up with him. That wanted to protect him. That wanted him around. That he also enjoyed being around. Was all that about to change?

He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t mean it, so he had one choice; stand by his words and watch it all come crashing down. He would always have Larry and Amita. He took some comfort in that.

He was so lost in his head that he missed everyone else entering the kitchen, grinning and laughing happily. He came to suddenly when he felt strong arms around him and suddenly found the kitchen very full. “So I hear that I have this geeky little brother, who is _so annoying_ because he is always right!” Colby teased.

“I dunno man, I’d be proud to have such a smart and accomplished brother.” David added.

“Now your just trying to get more ‘brother’ points than me. Thats just no fair!” Colby play argued back.

Charlie thought he knew what was going on, but this was too important to risk on a guess. Luckily the last FBI member decided to weigh in.

“What the boys are trying to say, is that they absolutely agree and would be proud to be an ‘Eppes’. If you’ll take them, and I’m not sure they make the cut.” Megan commented with amusement, obviously only teasing them. “We would all be proud to have a little brother like you” she added with a gentle smile.

“You know I’ve always seen you as a son of sorts. Its hardly surprising though, you were only 13 when we met and became fast friends. I’m hardly a proper father but you never needed that. You only ever needed guidance. You’ve always been family.” Larry added softly, after some thought.

“I’ve always wanted a brother.” came the quiet voice of Marshall, Charlies frenemy.

It was Larry that raised the point. “Well you fight like brothers” he pointed out. Alan and Don laughed at that.

“I always wanted a brother that could challenge me in maths. Like one of those tv show rivals.” Charlie confessed. “I guess I got my wish afterall.”

“I’m sorry Charlie. Both you and Don were right. I should relax with the pressure. Its entirely up to you and your future wife if you have kids. There are many types of family. I think the family you have here is a great one. Your a good kid, a good son. What more can I ask of you?” Alan apologised sincerely.

“You know who you could invite over next time? That kid from the baseball case! He goes to CalSci now doesn’t he?” Don suggested.

“Oswald Kittner. We hang out in the office sometimes after classes. His a good kid. Though I’m not sure I’m much help to him outside of maths.” Charlie replied.

“Give Dad a go at it!” Don suggested.

The idea hadn’t occurred to Charlie but it made sense. “Maybe.”

“The idea has merit. The kid clearly needs more stable positive influences. He could have a brilliant academic career if he can avoid the usual pitfalls that the lone wolf types tend to fall into.” Larry commented.

AN: Read and review. Like, follow, kudos etc...you all know the drill! This story is posted on Fanfiction (dot) Net and Archive of our own under the same username. Both are me.


End file.
